<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armor, Amor, Whatever by darkturtle (turtle_abyss)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070201">Armor, Amor, Whatever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/darkturtle'>darkturtle (turtle_abyss)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armor Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/darkturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony uses his new nanotech suit recreationally. Stephen watches and helps a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Man Armor/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Armor, Amor, Whatever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with the porn. A short, messy, unbeta'd thing because my brain is tired. Nightshift sucks and my air conditioner is broken and...yeah. Just...be nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is his best work so far.</p><p>The nanotech suit was extraordinary for a lot of purposes, but he was excited to test it out for this.</p><p>Nanotech solved all the plating issues he’d run into the first time all those years ago - seamless maneuverability, no pinching, no missed sharp edges, easier cleaning, the ability to alter itself to suit whatever Tony needed.  And his programming was near flawless after all of the trial runs he’d done over the years.</p><p>“You know, I really should have expected this,” Stephen murmurs in his ear as Tony is making sure the armor has enough lube stored. </p><p>Tony jumps, face suddenly hot. His hands freeze around the gauge he’s holding that leads into…his suit. This was really <em> really </em>awkward. Tony hadn’t expected Stephen to find out about this for at least a few more months. He’d thought he’d have more time to broach the subject.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“No, no. Do carry on,” his lover insists, hands slipping to Tony’s hips. <span>Not letting him turn around.</span></p><p>“Why did you-?”</p><p>“Thought I might drop by and see if you wanted to have dinner. Looks like I’ll be getting dessert first, though,” Stephen says with a grin, thumbs slipping under the waistband of his sweats and stroking along his hipbones in a way he knew got Tony riled.</p><p>“I thought you were in that Yakker place until Sunday?” Tony asks uncertainly, tentatively checking his readings and removing the gauge from his suit.</p><p>“Yalkshur. I got back early.” His right hand dips down the front of his pants and Tony feels Stephen smirk against his neck when he realizes Tony isn’t wearing underwear. Tony gasps and shivers as Stephen cups his hand around him gently and starts kissing at his neck. “Are you sure that’s big enough for you?”</p><p>Tony’s eyes wander back down to where his hands are clenched against the thigh of his suit and then over to the red and gold dick jutting proudly into the air. Stephen sucks at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and Tony’s knees threaten to stop holding him up. “It’s adjustable,” he chokes out.</p><p>Stephen nips at his shoulder and then kisses his temple. “Good. Make it bigger.” </p><p>Tony whines.</p><p>The suit adjusts itself and sits up.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Tony nods furiously, already hard in Stephen’s hand.</p><p>“Are you okay with me staying?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony says shakily, mind racing. Stephen AND the armor? Talk about a fantasy come true. “Yeah, it’s good. Really good.” He imagines a lot of things right then that probably won’t happen. Imagines his mouth on Stephen while he gets pounded from behind. Maybe even getting Stephen in the suit at some point. He could adjust some sensors. Add some internal stimulation. He and Stephen will have a lot to discuss later for what will hopefully be several future next times.</p><p>The suit gets up and off his workbench and Tony watches the lube ooze out and drip to the floor.</p><p>“Good,” Stephen murmurs, petting at Tony’s side.</p><p>Then he shoves down Tony’s pants and pushes him onto his own workbench as Tony yelps. “I have a couch in here,” Tony gripes petulantly and tries to push back up only for the armor to grab at his hips and hold him in place.</p><p>Stephen laughs and tucks a pillow under Tony’s chest. So thoughtful. Tony rolls his eyes. Stephen pets his hair and kneels down before him. “Better?” he teases, pretty mouth quirked into that smug smirk. Tony would kiss it off of him if he could reach.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he pouts.</p><p>“You’re already prepped?” God, Tony loves him. Loves the way Stephen cares and his eyes go soft and gentle even when he’s being bossy.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Stephen hums. “Let me watch you then,” he murmurs and Tony can’t look away from those bright blue eyes even as the suit’s grip tightens on his hips enough to leave bruises just how he likes and cold metal presses into him from behind.</p><p>Stephen keeps a hand in Tony’s hair as Tony gasps and squirms.</p><p>It’s big and cold and he wants to squirm away just as much as he wants more. He’s been on edge for hours since he opened himself up and started messing with the nanotech suit.</p><p>The suit pauses for one long moment once it’s fully seated and Tony groans as he remembers the programmed adjustment period.</p><p>“Come <em> on. </em>”</p><p>He’s in a bad position to try to take back any control in this - doesn’t have the footing to push back against the suit and get himself off if the suit won’t start doing it for him already. He can only lay there, pants around his knees keeping him from moving, and take what his armor gives him.</p><p>And Stephen laughs, the smug bastard.</p><p>“Miscalculated, did you?”</p><p>“Shut u-p!” Tony grits out just as the suit finally starts moving.</p><p>Slow, shallow thrusts get him hot and bothered but he wants more.</p><p>“Someone’s impatient. What do you want, Tony?” Stephen asks and Tony flushes. Right. Stephen was watching. Kind of embarrassing to be frustrated with his own tech fucking him while his boyfriend watched. “Tell it what you want, Tony.”</p><p>He made the stupid program too smart, he thinks as the suit somehow slows down even more. Really dragging it out.</p><p>“God, come on!” he bites out, slamming his hand against the table, “Just give it to me!”</p><p>The suit slams into him and Tony nearly hits his chin on the table.</p><p>“You like it rough, sweetheart?” Stephen coos at him, eyes dark as he watches Tony struggle to hold on, hands grasping at the smooth table futilely. Stephen gently thumbs his bottom lip from between his teeth and tuts at him and Tony moans and sucks at his thumb as best he can when he’s being pushed and dragged across the table from the force of the suit’s thrusts. “I want to hear you.”</p><p><em> “Fuck!” </em> Tony shouts as the armor hefts him up higher and the new angle sets his nerves on fire.</p><p>“There we go.”</p><p>“You’re such - an asshole,” Tony moans and reaches out to hold on to whatever he can get his hands on - the edge of the table, Stephen’s arm.</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony pants. Back arching, core flexing, legs still trapped together by his <em> stupid pants. </em> God, he’s not wearing pants next time. Fuck pants. <em> “Fuck! Stephen,” </em> he whines following a particularly nice thrust.</p><p>“Out of curiosity,” Stephen drawls - and Tony groans because can’t it wait until AFTER he comes? - “can the suit adjust itself mid-fuck?”</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Stephen is the absolute <em> worst. </em> He has the best fucking ideas.</p><p>“Say, make itself longer? Wider? Ridges?”</p><p><em> “I hate you,” </em> Tony sobs, because now he’s thinking about it, so now the suit is actually <em> doing </em> it. New ridges dragging at his rim as the metal cock stretches him wide and sinks so far into him he could swear he feels it in his stomach. He moans loudly as he tries not to think of his stomach bulging around it. Of being too full. He's never felt so full. Never dared to try something like this - especially on his suits. It's amazing. Wonderful. So much. Too much. But good. So good.</p><p>He’s surprised to hear Stephen groan and then there are hands on his shoulders dragging him up into a messy, heated kiss that he moans into as the suit pushes him up against Stephen and Stephen presses him back onto that monster cock. This position is killer on his lower back, but it’s perfect and wonderful and he’s so fucking close.</p><p>“Touch me,” he begs Stephen breathily, foreheads pressed together and dipping in for another kiss.</p><p>“God, you’re beautiful,” Stephen whispers back at him. “Hold on.”</p><p>Then he climbs onto the table next to him, wraps his arms around his shoulders, and hefts him up and back so that he’s sitting on nothing but the suit’s cock and held up by nothing but the suit’s firm grip on his hips. Tony wails. </p><p><em> “Holy fuck!” </em> Tony shouts hoarsely as the suit just keeps fucking him.</p><p>“You’re so pretty. So pretty, Tony,” Stephen murmurs in his ear as Tony scrabbles to hold on to him, twisting his fists into the back of Stephen’s robes. Stephen wraps a hand around him. It’s loose but that’s all Tony needs as Stephen kisses him and Tony’s cries are muffled by his mouth.</p><p>The armor slows as he comes and then stops fully seated within him as he pants and whimpers against Stephen, legs dangling, toes just barely brushing the floor. Stephen’s hands wander from his cock to his hips and press against his stomach as though he might feel the armor there and Tony can only groan at the thought.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he says faintly, tipping his head back against the armor’s helmet.</p><p>“Good?” Stephen asks him, looking flushed and spent himself.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Tony whines, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Come on then, let’s get you down.”</p><p>“Mkay,” Tony agrees tiredly. It feels weird when the nanotech just retracts without the suit moving away from him instead of pulling out and he gasps as he’s set back on the floor and the grip on his hips loosens to just a steadying hold.</p><p>Oh, those are gonna be good bruises.</p><p>Meanwhile, Stephen has gotten off the table and grabbed the nearby towel Tony had set out just for this purpose. Except he never imagined he wouldn’t be cleaning himself up. It’s nice though. He can just space out and enjoy the high while Stephen wipes him down and tugs his pants back up. Then the armor passes him off to Stephen, who guides him over to his couch to lie down while he uses the bathroom and gets water for him.</p><p>“What about you?” Tony murmurs sleepily after he’s had enough water to satisfy Stephen.</p><p>“I’m good,” he assures him, and Tony marvels at the blush that rises high on his cheeks. Then he laughs.</p><p>“You came in your pants, didn’t you?” he teases, reaching out to hold Stephen’s hand.</p><p>“Well, who wouldn’t?” Stephen throws back, grinning. “I’m going to be dreaming of <em> that </em>for a while.”</p><p>“You called me pretty,” Tony notes with a dopey smile.</p><p>“You are pretty,” Stephen agrees, climbing onto the couch to lie down with him. “That was pretty. Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I have never been so turned on in my life.”</p><p>Tony hums happily, pleased, and wraps himself around his wizard.</p><p>Stephen’s cloak appears from wherever it went to hide and drapes itself over them. Good blanket.</p><p>“So do you want Chinese when we wake up? I could go for some fried rice.”</p><p>“Mm. I’m kind of in the mood for <em> Italian. </em>”</p><p>Tony would shove him off the couch if he weren’t a pile of comfortable jelly right now. Instead, he settles for a grumbled, “Shut up.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see what else that armor of yours can do.”</p><p>“Go to <em> sleep. </em> I’m sleeping now.”</p><p>“Of course, dear.”</p><p>Tony’s nearly asleep when he hears “Two dicks?” in a thoughtful sort of tone.</p><p><em> “I will kick you off of this couch and keep your magic blanket for myself.” </em> </p><p>Stephen laughs but settles down.</p><p>And if Tony dreams of new possibilities? It’s all Stephen’s fault.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, drop me a comment and let me know. If you didn't, the back button was right there.  If you have a suggestion for the tags, I will take it under advisement. If it wasn't your cup of tea, I don't need to know that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>